


honey & rose

by yanopuedomas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, yet another self-indulgent sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanopuedomas/pseuds/yanopuedomas
Summary: Finding Jake awake at four in the morning wasn’t as odd as it should have been - it might have had something to do with that fever. Luckily, Dwight knows just the thing.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	honey & rose

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this doesn’t have anything to do with the cv it’s just bad timing lmao

Finding Jake awake at four in the morning wasn’t as odd as it should have been.

After glaring at his ceiling for the better part of an hour with little avail, Dwight dragged himself from bed and down the hall. The television was on, flickering shades of blue about the tiny living room as he dropped himself less than gracefully on the other half of the loveseat.

“Good morning,” he told him, “you sure look comfortable.”

To Jake’s credit, bundling one very fluffy duvet around his shoulders was the ideal way to spend a sleepless night. The dark shadows under his eyes told Dwight he’d rather be asleep but the lazy grin that crawled to his lips made him think twice.

“I am,” he said and threw his legs over Dwight’s lap. He shot him a glare and tried to push them off but Jake wasn’t having it.

“Thanks for that. What the hell is wrong with you? You look exhausted. Go back to bed.”

“I can’t,” Jake complained, “it’s that stupid window, I hear every car that drives past like a goddamn freight train.”

“Yeah, well, who’s fault is that?”

Jake swears up and down he wasn’t responsible for the window’s untimely demise but David already recounted spotting Jake with a baseball bat not two minutes before the crash and those circumstances weren't difficult to believe.

“Where’s the ball, Dwight?” Jake snapped, “ _Where?_ You were there, we searched the whole room. I was set up, I’m telling you.”

“I know how you get when you’ve had one too many beers,” Dwight pointed at him threateningly, “and this isn’t the first thing you’ve broken on that dumb toy. I need to take that stupid thing away from you.”

Jake muttered indignantly and sunk lower into the cushion. Dwight rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make some tea. Want any?”

Immediately he perked up, “What kind?”

“I don’t know, the wet kind?” Dwight sighed tiredly and this time Jake moved his feet so he could get up. Shuffling to the kitchen, he opened a cabinet, “There’s still that cinnamon stuff left.”

“Gross. Can I just get green?”

“Yeah,” Dwight fetched a kettle, “Christ knows we have enough of that.”

Jake watched him select a pair of mugs. “Do we still have honey?”

“You don’t like sweet stuff.”

“Well, I do right now,” he huffed.

Dwight made a face but checked anyways. After successfully locating a jar buried behind cereal and oatmeal, he sat atop the kitchen counter as he waited for the water to boil.

“What are you watching?” Dwight asked him, squinting without his glasses to make out the shapes on television, “is this, like, outer space stuff? You like space?”

“Who doesn’t like space?” Jake exclaimed, “it’s where we _live._ Look at that nebula right there and tell me that’s not the coolest thing you’ve ever seen in your life.”

“I can barely see you, let alone some colored pixels.”

Jake flipped him off.

“I saw that.”

“Make up your mind, asshole.”

Dwight snickered and reached for the kettle. The water wasn’t quite boiling yet but he was growing impatient. He poured two cups of tea and added a spoonful of honey to one of them. Padding across the room, he handed Jake his. “Careful.”

“I’m not a child,” Jake complained but immediately spilled a few droplets when he tried to take a sip, “fuck.”

“You were saying?”

Dwight expected another comeback but Jake only rolled his eyes, likely too tired to fight back. Cradling his mug between his chilled palms, he sat down beside him.

“Here,” Jake grabbed the remote from its awkward position crammed between two couch cushions, “put on something you like.”

Dwight nearly startled but he took it, “Are you going back to bed?”

“Nah,” Jake took a careful drink, “I’m going to sleep out here tonight.”

Now Dwight was frowning. “Is it that loud? We should get that thing fixed already.”

“It’s not that bad,” he admitted, “I just kind of want to be out here.”

“Jake,” he watched him, “this couch is five feet long. There’s no way you’re really telling me you’d rather spend the night out here than in your bed.”

He just shrugged.

Dwight put on an old comedy and sat back. Instead of poking fun at the heinous acting like he usually did, Jake was quiet as he sipped his tea. By the time Dwight’s mug was empty his eyelids felt a little heavier and he had a difficult time staying focused on the backwards plotlines that had no impact on the main characters whatsoever.

He closed his eyes a little too long and felt himself slip to sleep. He forced them open again and glanced at Jake who was now curled up on his end of the sofa. His head was resting against the arm, bored empty eyes staring past the screen.

“Jake?”

“Yeah?”

He sat up. “I’m going to bed. Want some more tea before I go?”

Jake gave a brief nod. It seemed to take more effort than necessary when he sat up and handed his mug to Dwight and the wince on his face was enough to make him hesitate.

“You good?”

“Fuckin’ tired,” Jake mumbled.

“Go to bed,” he told him, “your real bed.”

Jake dragged the blanket over his face and mumbled something into the fabric. Dwight’s brow furrowed. “Say that again?”

“It’s _cold_ in there,” he groaned in defeat, twisting until his back was against the television, “that stupid window’s letting in all the freezing air and I can’t even fall asleep.”

“Jesus, Jake,” Dwight let out a breath, “Why didn’t you say something before? I have more blankets, you can borrow some.”

“It won’t help, trust me,” he didn’t bother looking up, “it’s like a blizzard in there, you can’t get away from it.”

Jake was much too tall to find comfort in the tiny space and watching him try only made Dwight’s heart ache all the more. With a sigh he carried the cups back to the kitchen and reset the kettle. The water was still warm so it didn’t take long for bubbles to rise to the surface as the cheap thing began to whistle obnoxiously. Dwight thought he saw Jake move to cover his ears but he couldn’t be certain.

He returned with the sweetened tea but couldn’t bring himself to simply leave it beside him without a word. With an uncertain twist of his lips, Dwight said gently, “here.”

But Jake didn’t move. His eyes were closed and if Dwight hadn’t known him to be a clinical insomniac, he would have assumed he fell asleep.

“Jake,” he tried to say louder but it came out barely above a whisper, “tea’s ready.”

That seemed to rouse him but only a little. He rubbed his eyes slowly and Dwight couldn’t help a small fond smile.

“You alright? Come on, I need you to sit up so you can take it.”

Nodding mutely, Jake was able to drag himself upright. He took the tea without a word but something behind his eyes made Dwight not quite ready to turn in. They seemed unfocused and a little dazed with something more than exhaustion.

Worry tangling up inside him, Dwight couldn’t resist repeating, “are you okay?”

“Throat hurts,” he mumbled and tried to take a drink from his mug only to find it still too hot.

“That explains the honey,” Dwight knelt before him and began to reach out, “You know, you’re really not looking so good. Can I take your temperature?”

Immediately his face twisted, “It’s not that bad.”

“Come on, let me feel,” Dwight prompted and Jake let out an annoyed groan as he pressed his palm against his forehead. Immediately heat met his skin, so warm it took him by surprise. Figuring it must have been inaccurate, he flipped his hand over and tried with the back of his palm.

“See? I told you it’s nothing.”

“No, that’s a fever alright,” Dwight said slowly. For good measure he tried the back of his neck and Jake stiffened at the chill, “you’re really telling me you feel fine?”

“I mean, not-” he swallowed, “not _fine_. But-”

“Was that your plan, to sit out here and suffer in silence?” he sighed and stood up. “You really are hopeless. Wait here.”

Dumbfounded, all Jake could do was watch as Dwight vanished into the bathroom. He had never been good at keeping the medicine cabinet stocked but he was able to find something that’d do the trick.

He came back with water and told Jake, “Take this, it should help.”

It wasn’t like Jake to follow instructions without putting up a fight so when he obediently reached for the pair of pills, Dwight knew he was feeling worse than he was letting on. Jake tried handing the cup back to him but Dwight shook his head, “Try to finish it. You need to stay hydrated.”

“I have tea,” he protested.

“You have a tiny cup of tea,” he clarified, “and you’ll wake up feeling worse if you don’t.”

Even Jake couldn’t find fault in that logic. Dwight knew his throat was sore so he didn’t chastise him for only taking small sips at a time. It was better than nothing.

“Thanks,” Jake said quietly and Dwight smiled.

The movie ended and swapped to commercials. Dwight flicked the television off. “Tired?”

“You have no idea,” Jake absently touched his forehead.

“Headache, huh?”

Jake didn’t respond but he didn’t have to. From his bedroom Dwight could hear the plastic sheet over Jake’s window shiver and shake in the wind. He looked at him. There was no way he was about to send him back in there - and the couch was hardly better.

“Well,” he stood up, “let’s go to bed.”

Jake almost startled, “Oh. Okay. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Not so fast,” Dwight grinned, “your window’s shot to shit and I’m not about to watch you try to sleep on this ratty thing.”

He stared up at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re sleeping in my room tonight,” he informed him.

Jake’s face suddenly looked much paler, “I- you what?”

Dwight couldn’t help laughing. “Come on, just for tonight. We’ll get that window patched up in the morning and then you can be miserable in your own room. Let’s go, it’s late.”

Jake followed three paces behind Dwight uncertainly like he was a stranger in his own house. He watched awkwardly from the doorway as Dwight tugged the covers back and he had to gesture for him to step inside.

“I don’t bite,” he told him, “look, there’s more than enough room for the two of us. You can have this side in case you need to get up.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jake asked uncomfortably, approaching his bed like it was a landmine, “The couch really isn’t that bad.”

“We got it for twenty dollars at the thrift shop, it really is that bad.” Dwight slipped under the covers and, to ease his doubts, didn’t pay Jake any mind as he climbed in too. Despite being clad in that thick blanket, Dwight wasn’t surprised to watch him reach for another.

Jake turned away from him and Dwight did the same. He closed his eyes. He wasn’t unfamiliar with sharing space - college dormitories and cheap living situations taught him to make the most out of what he had.

Jake, on the other hand, wasn’t settling in as well. Dwight could hear him shifting restlessly, feverish pain making it difficult to find comfort even in this warm room. He felt his heart twist in his chest each time he muffled a cough into the crook of his arm.

“I shouldn’t sleep here,” Jake rasped minutes later, “I’m going to get you sick.”

“Quiet,” he mumbled sleepily, “don’t worry about that. Try to get some sleep.”

“But-”

“Jake,” Dwight twisted and Jake looked at him, “it’s okay, I promise. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.”

Slowly, Jake acquiesced. He closed his eyes and Dwight watched his lashes flutter against his cheeks. He hated how much he wanted to reach and touch them.

Dwight wasn’t sure if he drifted to sleep or only dozed off but when his eyes opened again, the sun was beginning to rise. Blindly he reached for a blanket to cover his bare legs and paused when he felt Jake’s duvet at his fingertips.

He sat up a little, prepared to adjust the blanket for him, but stopped when he found that Jake had kicked it off on purpose. He was curled up with his arms over his shoulders, shivering but sweating in the cool room.

“Hey,” Dwight frowned worriedly, “you okay?”

“I can’t move my arms,” he whispered, “why can’t I move my arms?”

Dwight slid a hand under his unruly locks and checked his forehead. Jake jumped when his cold palm touched his skin.

“Calm down, it’s just a spike,” he hushed him, “stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He fetched a damp washcloth and hurried back. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he knelt beside Jake to press it against his forehead. He tensed and recoiled but Dwight laid a hand in his hair and he stilled.

“Just relax, you’re alright,” Dwight told him and gently rubbed his scalp, “Keep that there for a moment, I’ll grab your blanket.”

“It’s too hot,” he protested and Dwight could tell he was trying to sit up but every effort was in vain.

“I know, but we need to keep you warm,” he said apologetically as he tucked it around his shoulders, “look at you, you’re freezing. Just try to keep it on for me, okay?”

“Okay,” he shut his eyes hard.

Dwight didn’t stop stroking his hair. “Want me to bring you anything?”

Jake shook his head and when he spoke next, his voice was ragged, “I’m sorry.”

Dwight’s breath caught in his throat, “What are you sorry for?”

Jake didn’t respond. Dwight’s gaze softened. He carefully dabbed the wet cloth against his forehead and his temples, gently so as to not disturb him. He combed his fingertips through his hair, wiping away droplets of sweat that clung to his skin. Dwight wouldn’t be surprised if his fever was skyhigh, especially when his teeth began to chatter with chills.

“Dwight?”

He stopped, “What is it?”

“Everything hurts,” Jake whispered and something in Dwight twisted in agony.

“I know, baby,” he said quietly, “but this is the worst of it. You're going to feel so much better after you get some sleep.”

Jake pushed his face into the pillow and tried to nod. Dwight pressed the cloth against the back of his neck and he shuddered, leaning into the touch a little.

“Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “‘s cold but it feels nice.”

“Good,” he gave a fond smile, “think you can get some more sleep for me? It’s still real early.”

Jake hesitated, “What time is it?”

Dwight reached and checked his phone, “Looks like it’s almost six.”

“When do you work?”

“I won’t go in today,” Dwight told him and placed his phone aside, “I’ll take the day off to keep an eye on you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jake’s murmured as his eyes slid closed, “I’m fine. It’s not worth the trouble.”

“What makes you think it’s trouble?” he asked curiously.

Jake succumbed to another bout of shivers and he rubbed his arms. Dwight tugged a second blanket closer and carefully covered him with it. He smoothed out the soft creases, running his palm along his shoulders, his back, his legs.

“Look at me,” he scoffed but his voice broke into a series of quick harsh coughs, “isn’t it bad enough I’m using your bed?”

“Nothing bad about it,” Dwight promised him and lowered himself beside him, “and you know what?”

Jake’s tired eyes reluctantly opened, “What?”

Dwight nuzzled up to his pillow and gave him a grin, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Jake watched him in silence for a moment, “You don’t mean that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Dwight touched his warm cheek and Jake didn’t back away, “besides, I’ve been meaning to spend some time with you. We’ve been working too much, it seems like we barely see each other sometimes.”

“You…” his brow furrowed as though he was struggling to understand his words, “really?”

“Of course,” Dwight turned onto his back and smiled when he felt Jake’s eyes follow him, “I miss you when you’re gone, idiot.”

There was a minute of quiet before Jake shuffled a little closer. Dwight reached out and drew an arm over his shoulder and it seemed to give him exactly what he was looking for. Without a word Jake pressed his face against his chest and Dwight’s hand effortlessly threaded through his hair.

Jake’s fever refused to break even when he managed to finally drift to sleep but Dwight kept him warm as he watched the sun rise through the cracks in the cheap shutters. He turned his phone off and got a little more comfortable, settling back against his pillow. Roused, Jake mumbled incoherently and slid his arms around him. Dwight apologized and gently calmed him. He was asleep again in moments.

Watching Jake sleep soundly on him, Dwight felt his heart swell with adoration. With his warm body flush to his, it wasn’t difficult to close his eyes and let sleep finally greet him - and if he woke up with a scratchy throat, so be it. He wouldn’t trade it for a thing in the world.


End file.
